Carnal Desires
by Miasen
Summary: Carnal Desire was a place unlike any other. Part dance club, part bar and part a place to fulfil your darkest desires. Naruto is more than a little excited to finally visit the club, and in the middle of a writhing dance floor he locks eyes with a dark-haired man, and he finds himself completely captivated. SasuNaru, yaoi. Beware the man sex!


Carnal Desire was a place unlike any other. Part dance club, part bar and part a place to fulfil your darkest desires. There was no place more discussed in town, and no place more exclusive. A place on the guest list was a desired treasure granted only a selected few, those with enough money and the right inclinations.

Carnal Desires was the kind of place where you could do whatever you wanted to whomever you wanted. Operating just barely on the right side of the law the club was filled with dark nooks where you could drag a newly made friend. No one frowned upon some public displays of affections here, rather, it was encouraged. As long as no one got hurt you could do whatever you felt like, and there would be no repercussions.

No wonder Naruto had been looking forward to his first visit to the club from the very moment Kiba mentioned that Neji had told him that he was more than welcome to bring by a friend. Naruto could not be happier in Kiba's choice of lover. Fucking one of the co-owners of the club was the best idea his friend had ever had, especially when the benefits extended to him as well.

The first thought that struck Naruto as he stepped through the heavy wooden doors that led from the wardrobe into the club itself was that the place pretty much oozed of sex. The dance floor was bathed in interchanging lights, being placed smack in the middle of the large space. It was filled with people grinding and thrusting and embracing passionately. For a brief moment he thought he saw someone having full on intercourse there, but they were swallowed up by the crowd before he could get a second glance. His eyebrows lifted as he looked over at Kiba, but the brunette was too busy scanning the room for his lover to pay Naruto or the other patrons any attention.

Naruto was about to try and pull Kiba onto the dance floor with him—he had not come here to just stand around—when Kiba's face suddenly split in a wide grin. Naruto followed his friend's gaze and saw the infamous Neji Hyuuga walking towards them. Naruto already knew he would not see any more of his friend this evening. And surely, after a courtly nod to acknowledge Naruto's presence, Neji whisked Kiba off, presumably for his private office. Kiba had mentioned that place way too many times over the last weeks, Naruto knew more than he could ever want to know about what happened in that office.

Naruto didn't waste much time mourning the abduction of his friend though, he was much too curious about this place for that.

He quickly located the bar, centrally placed along the far wall, and darted towards it, ordering a beer. As it arrived he grasped the glass and turned around, leaning against the bar as he looked out over the club. On the opposite end of the dance floor the DJ booth was located, strobe lights flashing from the top of it. Between him and the dance floor, and following the wall to his right were a bunch of tables, set in shadows. It seemed like all the light in the club were directed at the dance floor, leaving a lot of darkness for business not so suited for flood lighting.

Enticing music flowed from hidden speakers, pulling at his body. He just could not stand still another moment, so he quickly chucked down his beer before heading out to the dance floor. It seemed to be calling for him, with the blinking lights and all. And Naruto just really wanted to drown himself in that throng of people and just let himself be carried away.

He elbowed past a few of those moving to the music at the very edge of the dance floor, pushing in to the middle where it seemed like all the dancers were one, moving as a mass rather than individuals. There was no personal space here, but things like that did not matter, not here, not now. All that mattered was the music, and the way his body responded to it.

He quickly lost track of time, enjoying himself too much to care.

As a slower song came on, breaking the streak of harder ones, he calmed down as well, letting his body sway rather than jump and twist and thrust like it had been. He blinked heavy eyelids, not really realising he had closed them earlier on. The music had this intoxicating effect on him, making him forget that he was standing in the middle of a crowd, surrounded by other people. But now he let his gaze sweep around, taking it all in.

Sometime during his dancing he seemed to have been bumped to the edge of the crowd, so he saw not only the other dancers, but the people sitting around the club as well. The dim lights made them difficult to make out, but he did a quick search anyways, hoping to maybe see Kiba somewhere. It would be a total bummer if the Inuzuka mutt spent the entire night locked up in the Hyyuga's office, when he could be out here, dancing his ass off instead. Naruto knew his friend loved it just as much as him. Way too much pent-up energy was both of their trademarks, and where to better get rid of that than out here?

But Naruto couldn't see him anywhere, just a whole lot of people engrossed in their own conversations. Apart from one man. As Naruto's gaze swept across him he was startled to see dark eyes meet his own. The other people looking at the dance floor cast small glances, but this man, he was _staring_. And from this angle it eerily looked like he was staring right at Naruto.

Naruto had never stopped swaying to the music, and now he did some sidesteps, making it look like he was just moving along to the sound issuing from the speakers. But he had a hidden agenda, and he soon noticed that those dark eyes followed him as he moved across the dance floor. It couldn't just be a trick of lighting, the man was totally staring at him.

This revelation sparked some ideas in Naruto's head. He'd been accused of being an exhibitionist on more than one occasion, so it would not surprise anyone that Naruto loved the attention from the other man.

He acted as if he was still dancing, only casting stolen glances over at the man as he started moving properly again, his hips swaying suggestively to the tune. The man was dark-haired, long bangs framing a pale face. The skin actually stood out in the darkness, it was that pale. A glass of some unknown liquid hung from the man's fingers, but he did not once move to drink from it, he just sat completely still, watching Naruto.

With all that attention Naruto figured he better put on a helluva show, and as the music picked up again he grinned to himself. Yeah, he'd show the dark-haired man just how well Naruto Uzumaki could move.

The man seemed more than satisfied with the show, judging by how his gaze didn't waver from the blond a single time. The only thing he ever did to show that he was actually alive was to lean back in his seat and cross his legs, almost as if he suddenly had something to hide in his crotch region.

Naruto found this action very encouraging, and while keeping his eyes locked on the other man, he let his hands run seductively down his upper body, until he reached the hem of his t-shirt. He grinned and grabbed the fabric in his hands before swiftly pulling it over his head. It had been starting to get soaked through with sweat anyways, and had been clinging to his body rather uncomfortably. Standing out weren't much of an issue either, there were plenty of bare chests around.

He stuffed the offending piece of fabric into his back pocket and rolled his hips in beat to the music. He wished there were more lights in the club so he could properly see the reactions on the dark-haired man's face, but he reckoned that as long as his eyes kept glued to him it was all good.

Naruto had no idea how long he kept up the show, he forgot about everything but it. To him it seemed like there were only the two of them in the entire club. He barely noticed it when other dancers bumped into him, and when something made a move to dance in-between him and the man he just quickly sidestepped around them so there wouldn't be anything obstructing the view.

Then the dark-haired man moved, and Naruto glued his eyes to him, waiting to see what he'd do. If he left the club now he would be awfully disappointed, after all the hard work he'd put into his performance.

But the man just lifted his previously forgotten glass to his lips, tilted it back and placed the now empty glass on a small side table. Then he sat up slightly and lifted a hand, crooking his finger in an obvious indication for Naruto to come closer.

For a moment Naruto contemplated ignoring it to tease the man, but there was something about him that just dragged Naruto's feet towards him, and before he knew it he was standing right in front of the man, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

The man looked even better close up than he did from across the room. His hair seemed completely black, to the point where it had bluish highlights, and his eyes seemed equally dark. Not brown, but black. Naruto had never seen eyes like that, and found them utterly captivating.

Seconds passed as the two men just watched each other in silence, Naruto just gently moving his hips in tune to the music as he didn't seem to be able to stay completely still, but then the raven leaned forward and, quite presumptuously, hooked his fingers into the belt hoops of Naruto's pants, pulling the blonde closer.

Naruto followed willingly, climbing onto the raven's lap, one leg on either side of slim hips. His grin did not falter for a moment, he was very much enjoying this.

Normally Naruto would not willingly jump into stranger's lap like some little kid offered candy, but there was something about the pale-skinned man that he just couldn't refuse. Seemed like he had a thing for dark-haired strangers he had not previously been aware of. And somehow he just didn't feel like he was in any imminent danger. It was possibly a combination of them being in a public place, and the fact that the dark-haired man was a lot slimmer than Naruto himself. He had a feeling he definitely could take him on if he tried anything. Not that he _thought_ the other would try any, but still.

Naruto felt hands resting on his thighs, and glanced down to see the raven run his thumbs in small circles against his jeans. Not wanting to be left out of the touching business Naruto moved his hands to rest on the other's shoulders, running gently across the silk of the dark-blue shirt the raven was wearing. The fabric was smooth under his finger, and Naruto revelled in the feeling, although he would have much preferred soft skin instead.

He soon grew impatient though, and leaned closer, pressing his lips against the other's pale ones. It seemed the raven didn't mind that one bit. What he did seem to be against was not being in charge, and he did not only reciprocate the kiss, he delved into it, snatching away control over it. However, Naruto would not be that easily dominated, and tried his very best to take back that control. The raven stopped that fight quickly, his hands lifting up to bury in Naruto's fiery blond hair to tilt his head where he wanted it and then he practically speared the blond's lips with his tongue.

Naruto didn't much mind the intrusion, and his own tongue quickly came out to play as well, tangling against the other muscle like it was what it was designed for.

Naruto shifted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable in the raven's lap as his mouth was being ravished. The movement caused his quickly forming erection to brush up against the other man in a way that sent delicious sparks through him, something the other was quick to pick up on.

The dark-haired man broke the kiss and leaned back enough for Naruto to see the smirk forming on his face. Then he very deliberately lifted his hips, creating more of that wonderful friction.

Naruto's hands fisted in the fabric of the other's shirt and rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it. Then he met the lift of hips, making sure he brushed against the erection he could feel growing beneath the other's slacks.

Even though no one else had as much as lifted an eyebrow Naruto was starting to feel that this was getting just a little too intimate for a public location, particularly since he very much intended to take this several steps further.

He was considering just pulling the other into the bathroom when the raven leaned closer, brushing his lips against Naruto's ear.

"My place?" he whispered huskily.

It was the best fucking idea Naruto had ever heard, and he nodded quickly and jumped off his lap, quickly wrenching on his t-shirt, only luck causing it to end up with the right side out.

A dark eyebrow rose in amusement at Naruto's obvious eagerness, but he did rise from the chair and take the lead towards the entrance.

Naruto hurried after him and fell into step besides him. He felt a hand rest lightly in the small of his back. Usually he would not have approved of the possessive and slightly emasculating move, but somehow he didn't care so much right now. He was just darn happy to be leaving with the hottest guy in the entire club.

Outside the club the raven led them to the parking lot adjacent to the building, and somehow Naruto was just not surprised that he car the other went to was the shiniest, most expensive-looking car in the entire lot. He just could not picture the other in something like a beat-up Toyota, like the one he drove himself.

The raven pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed out on the main street, driving in silence.

Naruto's hands were fisted in his lap. He had this urge to pounce the other, but figured it was a bad idea, since that would only lead to the car ending up wrapped around a lamppost or something. And then he'd never get a piece of that delicious ass he'd shamelessly gotten a peak at on their way out.

He grinned to himself and threw a stolen glance over at the other when something hit him all of a sudden. Something that should be really embarrassing. He had no idea what the other man's name was. His mommy would not be proud of him going home with a guy when he didn't know anything other than that he was hot and a great kisser.

Deciding to remedy this as quickly as possible he turned his body towards the other and cleared his throat, earning him a quick glance from the dark-haired man.

"I'm Naruto by the way," he offered with a grin.

The other was silent for a moment as he took a right onto a side street. Then he looked back at Naruto and offered something that just might pass as a grin, if one squinted. "I'm Sasuke."

Naruto grinned in response, and the rest of the trip was done in silence, him a little bit too excited to come up with anything interesting to say. He managed to pull his cell out of his pocket and type a quick message to Kiba though. The other was probably busy getting a thorough pounding on top of Neji's desk, but at least he'd know where Naruto had gone to if he should remember his awfully neglected friend later on.

Some minutes later Sasuke slowed down and pulled into an underground parking lot. Naruto had been forgetting to pay any attention and had no idea where they were, but as they exited the parking lot and Sasuke led him across the road towards an apartment building that looked nothing like his own. There were no graffiti on the walls, no chipped paint and not a single broken window in sight. And not only did it have a perfectly functional door (he'd had to develop a technique to get the front door at his building open, involving a lot of tugging and jiggling with the key), it even had a friggin' doorman to open it to welcome them inside.

The uniformed man bowed as they stepped through the door, adding a polite, "Good evening, Mr Uchiha." Naruto committed the last name to memory, figuring it might be nice to know more than Sasuke's first name.

The walk through the entrance hall towards the elevator was done in a silence much like the drive, and Naruto was starting to worry if Sasuke might be regretting the whole thing.

His fears were soon quenched however. The minute the elevator doors pinged open Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him inside with him, and attacking his lips the moment the doors closed behind them.

Naruto melted into the kiss, his whole world narrowing in to Sasuke's lips. Soft and warm and so very inviting, how could he not get lost in such a kiss?

Being surprisingly sneaky Naruto snuck a hand behind Sasuke's back, and placed it firmly on a pert behind. He was rewarded with a hard bite to his bottom lip, right on the edge between painful and pleasurable. He couldn't quite stop the moan that rose deep in throat, and Sasuke seemed to find that very encouraging, pushing Naruto backwards so he thumped into the wall of the elevator before promptly attacking his neck, leaving what would probably be one hell of a hickey.

Naruto was stricken with disappointment when the elevators dinged to tell of their arrival at the correct floor and Sasuke pulled out and headed into the hallway. But then he realised that this meant that they were almost at their final destination, and that things would probably just get even better when there, so he quickly followed the raven into one of only two apartments on the floor.

The moment he stepped inside and closed the door behind him he felt his jaw hit the floor. This apartment was about as far away from his own as possible. It was immaculate, it was big and it looked actually liveable. His own was verging on being a good and proper dump. Sure, cleaning up might've helped a little bit, but he just never got around to it.

The walls here were all painted white, and the far wall was mostly glass, showing a spectacular view of the city. And even if the apartment was probably easily ten times bigger than his own place it seemed to have just about the same amount of furniture. Minimalism was the theme it seemed like.

Naruto's gaze swept a final round around the combined living room/kitchen, and noticed blue silk sliding down pale shoulders to pool on the floors before a most delicious looking back disappeared into what he reckoned would be the bedroom. The apartment was quickly gone completely from his mind, replaced with thoughts of what he could do to that naked back and all the rest of that body. He all but sprinted after Sasuke.

As he stepped into the bedroom, dominated by a king size four-poster bed and little else, he saw that shoes and socks had followed the fate of Sasuke's shirt, leaving him standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a pair of black slacks, a stunning contrast to the expanse of pale skin above it. Simply delicious. He wanted to taste all that skin, wanted to run his fingers and tongue all over every inch of paleness.

"So, are you going to just stand there all night?" Sasuke asked, seemingly growing bored with Naruto's blatant ogling. Guess he'd have to do something to entertain the other.

A few small steps forward and he were standing right in front of the raven. His t-shirt disappeared somewhere along the way, dropping to the floor.

It was astounding how the other managed to have a dominating aura around him, even when he had to look up to meet Naruto's eyes. He might be shorter and slimmer than the blond, but he seemed to very much be used to being in charge. Suited Naruto just fine, he liked a lover that knew what he wanted.

A dark eyebrow rose in what seemed like a challenge, and Naruto did not hesitate to close the last few inches of air between them, pressing his lips against the other's.

Sasuke answered passionately, his hands again lifting to bury themselves in Naruto's messy hair, tilting his head just slightly to the side, so he could get the angle he seemed to prefer. An eager tongue darted out to trace against Naruto's bottom lip, quickly gaining access to a willing mouth. Naruto practically purred as the kiss deepened. He'd always been a sucker for a good kisser.

Not willing to let the raven get all the control he wrapped his arms around a slim waist and tugged the other closer, pressing their bodies firmly against each other. Naruto's erection rubbed against Sasuke's equally hard length, and a small moan escaped into the kiss as he twitched his hips slightly, rubbing them against one another.

Naruto thought he would have been perfectly happy standing here all night, lips against lips, but Sasuke seemed inclined to taking it further than that. Pulling slightly on Naruto's hair he tugged them in the direction of the bed, and soon they toppled onto it, a tangle of arms and legs, still fused at the lips.

Naruto twisted to the top, his hands tracing against the smooth chest beneath him, only pulling away from the kiss to lick down the pale column of neck towards a lean stomach, biting whenever he met a particularly tempting patch of skin. Sasuke's chest was pretty much devoid of hair, but a neat little patch of it traced down from his bellybutton to escape beneath the waist of his slacks. Naruto followed it with his tongue, stopping when he encountered fabric. He had just enough time to unbutton the top button before Sasuke seemed to realise he was supposed to be in charge of everything.

Quickly Naruto found himself pushed onto his back, Sasuke throwing a leg over his hips so he was effectively straddling Naruto, pressing against his eager cock.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, delighting in the small reddish patches where his teeth had left their mark. The black-haired man was truly a stunner. His body was lean, but had the promise of muscles. His hair framed a face with full lips, and dark eyes that sucked Naruto in. There was heady passion in those eyes, and Naruto's tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he grew even more impatient to feel and taste every single bit of the other man.

His hands lifted to grasp slender hips, but before he could grab Sasuke, he found his wrists tightly held in Sasuke's hands. The raven wasted no time, but pushed Naruto's hands above his head, pinning him to the bed as Sasuke leaned over him, bangs falling down to brush against Naruto's chest a moment before lips did the same.

He moaned as Sasuke's tongue traced patterns across his pecks, momentarily brushing against nipples before moving back across the chest. His teeth suddenly dug into the soft flesh of one peck, and Naruto arched his back as pain and pleasure mingled.

Naruto found his hands free and used the opportunity to try and touch more of that tempting skin, but Sasuke batted him away again, pinning him to the bed again. Naruto was a little surprised by his strength, obviously Sasuke was stronger than he looked.

Naruto's lips pulled into a crooked grin. Obviously Sasuke liked getting his will, and Naruto had to admit he liked it when a guy took charge. _Especially as the other tasted so damned good_, he mused as mouth closed upon mouth again, Sasuke ravaging his mouth in the best of ways.

Naruto groaned into the kiss, wantonly rubbing his aching cock up against Sasuke, desperate for some kind of friction.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto missed his lips immediately. As the other man drug his fingernails across his arms, leaving reddening lines on the skin, he forgot that soon enough though. The nails moved towards his chest, leaving similar lines down that as well. Naruto hissed. Every inch of his skin felt as if it was on fire, he was so completely turned on he could barely string together thoughts anymore.

Sasuke soon leaned back, his nails dragging across Naruto's abdomen, leaving red trails amongst the golden hair that disappeared beneath the edge of his jeans.

Quickly Sasuke started working on the buttons of Naruto's jeans, searching out the hard length of Naruto's cock.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke's slender fingers closed over him, stroking him through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. He was achingly hard by this point, the front of the underwear wet from his precum. He thought he might come right then and there when Sasuke rubbed along the length of him. His hands darted down again, eagerly searching for whatever they could find of Sasuke's skin, but the raven batted them away again, pinning them to his chest as his dark eyes bored into Naruto's blue.

"You are very eager," Sasuke stated. Naruto wasn't sure just what to say back, how could he not be eager? He was in bed with a very sexy man who had spent the night enticing him. All he wanted right now was to get naked and dirty with the guy. His whole body ached to feel skin and his hands wanted nothing more than to touch everything it could find.

Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly, as he seemed to contemplate something, then he swung off Naruto, and turned his attention to the nightstand.

"Take off your pants and underwear," he stated over a shoulder as he rummaged through the nightstand drawer.

Naruto had no problem following those orders, and quickly set to work, wriggling out of his jeans with very little grace, and throwing them to the floor together with the boxer briefs and his socks, leaving him stark naked. He folded his hands under his neck, completely at ease at being this exposed. He knew he looked good, why should he ever feel uncomfortable showing off?

Sasuke turned back towards him, his eyes raking his body, and the heat that flared in his eyes seemed to indicate that Sasuke had come to the same conclusion.

Naruto put on a show, tightening his abs, making the muscles even more noticeable underneath the tattoo that circled his belly button. His cock bobbed, red and wet and very ready for some attention.

Finally done showing off he looked to the items Sasuke had pulled out of the nightstand. The small tube of lube and a packet of condoms were very much what Naruto had expected, the last item was more of a surprise.

Sasuke seemed to notice what Naruto was eyeing, and he lifted the item, dangling it from a finger. Black leather and shiny chains it was easily recognisable as wrist cuffs.

"I would like for you to wear these," he said, eyes serious. "I want to enjoy you fully, and I find that having your hands loose will ruin the fun all too soon."

Naruto eyes the leather, envisioning his hands firmly fastened to the bed above him by them, completely at the mercy of the other man. It wasn't that he hadn't dabbled in bondage before, it was usually just not something that came up on the first date.

He looked back at Sasuke, and met his eyes, searching them for some reason not to let the raven have his will. A grin spread on his lips.

"Ask nicely," he stated.

He was answered by a noncommittal _hn_-sound from Sasuke.

"C'mon," Naruto purred as he stretched his hands up over his head, arching his back ever so slightly.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, his eyes growing hooded with passion, and Naruto already knew 'he had won. He might be the bottom for the night, but he was not some blushing little sub who let the other boss around. Where was the fun in that anyways?

Sasuke seemed to realise he had lost as well, rolling his eyes slightly as he stated a very curt _please_.

"And now like you mean it," Naruto said, unimpressed by the raven's first try.

Sasuke answered with another eye roll, but this time he followed it by dropping to his hands and knees and crawling towards Naruto, kissing and licking and biting his chest and neck, finding his ear. He nibbled at the lobe, sucking on the flesh and biting slightly. His voice was husky as he whispered about all the things he wanted to do with Naruto's body after he had cuffed him to the bed, and as Naruto's head spun with images of full lips stretched around his cock, of slender fingers stretching him open and a hard cock filling him completely he grew dry mouthed, and could only nod as Sasuke dangled the cuffs questioningly in front of him.

Naruto couldn't help the low moan that rose in his throat as he felt the thick leather close around his wrists, chaining him to the bed. He suddenly realise how convenient it was to have a four-poster bed as he lay diagonally across the mattress, held in place by a thick beam of wood and unyielding metal and leather. He could have gotten out of the cuffs if he really wanted to, they were only closed by a heavy clasp, but it would take time. He found that he trusted Sasuke though, however silly that might be.

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Naruto, eyes lighting up with fiery passion. Standing on his knees he slowly moved his hand tantalizingly slow across his body, fingers dancing across the pale skin. Naruto jerked up, eager to do the same, but was stopped by a rattle of chain and a tug on his wrists.

Sasuke's smirk grew into a full-on grin as he saw Naruto struggling against his bonds. He ignored his struggles, and moved down to cup himself through the slacks he wore. Naruto could see a very noticeable bulge through the fabric, and yearned to wrap his fingers around it.

Excruciatingly slow Sasuke started unbuttoning the rest of his fly, one button by agonizing button, until finally he could push the fabric down his hips and reveal deep blue boxer briefs that did nothing to conceal his hard length.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, he was so turned on he thought he was about to explode any moment, but it seemed like Sasuke had every intention of taking his time.

Sasuke's hands finally went to the waistband of his briefs, and slowly he pulled them down, freeing a cock that looked as hard as Naruto's was at the moment. It was slender like its owner, but long, and Naruto wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around it, sucking it deep into his mouth, tasting the drops of precum that shone on the head.

Sasuke seemed to have other ideas though, as he leaned towards the bottle of lube and gently rubbed a dollop of it onto himself. Leaning down, he lined their cocks up, and gently he slid along Naruto's body, their cocks thrusting against each other.

Lips found lips as they lost themselves to the sensation of skin against skin, lips against lips, hardness against hardness. Naruto's hips bucked, wanting even more friction. Sasuke just chuckled at his struggles, before he pulled away altogether.

"I don't want you to come just yet, Naruto," he said, and Naruto found that his name had never sounded better than it did coming from Sasuke's kiss reddened lips.

"I want to bury myself deep inside you first," Sasuke continued, and Naruto felt himself nodding when he couldn't muster up enough brain power to form full sentences.

Soon he found Sasuke sitting between his spread legs, his long fingers covered in lube as they gently traced down from his balls to that puckered opening beneath. Sasuke took his time, gently tracing across the skin, before he slowly pressed the tip of one finger inside.

Naruto's eyes were closed as he lost himself to sensation as his body relaxed around Sasuke's finger, opening up to him. Sasuke rewarded him with a sudden lick on the tip of his straining cock, and for a moment Naruto thought he would come right then and there.

Sasuke used the opportunity to fully press the finger inside Naruto, sliding in and out a few times, getting him used to it. Naruto was far from a virgin, but he hadn't had full on anal sex in a while, so he needed the prepping to be comfortable.

Sasuke soon followed with another finger, and as soon as Naruto relaxed around those, a third. For ever new finger he was rewarded by another lick. Had his hands been free he probably would have jacked himself off already, unable to stand being this turned on for this long, but with his hands bound above his head it wasn't much he could do but endure the utterly delicious strain in his groin area.

Sasuke sought out Naruto's eyes as he pulled out his fingers and pulled on a condom. Naruto was more than ready for him, and knew his eyes would be hooded in passion, looking every bit as ready for him as he was.

Another generous dribble of lube and Sasuke finally positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He had hitched up Naruto's legs, folding his knees to his chest to open Naruto up to him. With Naruto's ankles around his shoulders he finally, slowly as ever, slid into Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help the drawn-out moan as he finally felt himself being filled. He loved this feeling, of a man inside of him, loved being taken so completely, loved the feeling when the tip of Sasuke's cock finally nudged against his prostrate, loving how… helpless he was like this, nearly doubled over and shackled to the bed. Fuck was it a heady feeling.

Finally completely sheathed inside Sasuke paused, his face downturned, bangs falling in his eyes, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. It was apparent that Naruto wasn't the only one turned on by this; the raven finally seemed to be losing some of his stoicism.

Then his face lifted, dark eyes flashing with deep passion, fingers digging into Naruto's thighs as he pulled out and finally started fucking him in earnest.

Naruto gasped as his body responded to the stimuli, his cock growing impossibly harder. He wanted Sasuke to touch it so badly, wanted to feel those fingers around him, that mouth around him, _anything _! But in this position he was completely helpless, there was nothing for him to even rub against, although his hips did their very best, bucking and twisting, looking for something to help him get his release.

Sasuke seemed too preoccupied to really notice Naruto's torment, his eyes closed as he pressed inside again and again. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow, his lips pressed together in a look of pure concentration.

Naruto just had enough brain left to notice how breathlessly sexy Sasuke looked like this, bereft of control and governed completely by what his body wanted.

Fingers dug harder into the flesh of Naruto's thighs, and he knew Sasuke was getting very close right now. Seconds later a sudden groan announced that Sasuke had finally toppled over the edge. His hips jerked erratically, fingers clutching even harder into his flesh, probably leaving bruises as his cock emptied itself deep inside Naruto.

Naruto barely had time to catch up on what was happening as Sasuke pulled out, let go of this thighs and wrapping his soft lips around Naruto's cock, sucking it all into his mouth. The sudden onset of stimulation was too much, and Sasuke barely had time to pull away and go back down once before Naruto spilled his seed down his throat, his hips bucking wildly, hands tugging violently on his shackles.

The world seemed to go black for a moment as feelings pulsated through his length, the orgasm rippling through his entire body. He had no idea whether he screamed or not, but he had a feeling he probably did.

As the orgasm finally faded Naruto's body went completely limp, and he didn't notice Sasuke's mouth slipping away from his softening dick, or him pulling out of him and throwing away the condom, he only realised it had happened when Sasuke finally collapsed on top of him, one hand across his abdomen, head resting on his chest. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

For a few minutes they laid there in silence, their bodies too exhausted for anything else. Naruto's eyes were growing heavy, but he had something to take care off before he drifted off properly.

Nudging the resting Sasuke he finally got the raven's attention. He looked up at him with hooded eyes, betraying that was about to fall asleep, or maybe already had.

Shaking his hand, making the chains jingle slightly he looked at Sasuke pointedly. No way was he sleeping with his hands tied up like this.

"Hn," was all the answer he got, but Sasuke did lean up and carefully remove the shackles, rubbing each wrist carefully as he did.

With his hands finally free Naruto put them to good use and pulled Sasuke close to him again, burying his face into the black hair that was no longer in the immaculate do it had been when he had first seen him in the club.

Sasuke lay stiffly at first, like he wasn't used to cuddling. Something told Naruto that most people who were invited to this bed didn't get to spend the night. Heck, it wasn't like Naruto had planned for this to be any more than a random one-night stand himself. But right now he didn't think he would be able to let the raven go that easily. He was completely spent, but already his mind was starting to spin, dreaming up what else he might do with Sasuke.

No, Naruto had no intention to leave at all in the foreseeable future, and finally Sasuke did relax against him, hand curling possessively around Naruto's waist, and Naruto thought maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind too much.

A/N: I know I haven't posted anything in like forever, but I suddenly found myself struck by inspiration last night, so I finished this fic that had been lying around for a couple of years. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
